


Spirits of the Dead

by Serendipity00



Series: Parent Appreciation [7]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem for Spirit Albarn. I wrote this for Father's Day. I'm a little upset, I wanted to post this yesterday. Oh well I'm posting this now





	Spirits of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> The title actually comes from a 1968 film of the same name that is a film adaptation of 3 of Edgar Allen Poe's works.

Not the best dad  
But ain't that bad  
Sure he cheated on his wife  
Leading her to start a new life  
  
By staying away  
Because with him she couldn't stay another day  
And yeah blame him, Maka does  
It's the way she feels because  
Her mother was her idol  
Who's love for her was tidal  
  
Still he chooses to be by Maka  
Not kidding ya  
Partly because of his job  
Mostly for time away from her he didn't want to rob  
  
Loves his daughter  
Like how one needs water  
So cut him some slack, 'kay  
For Pete's sake it's Father's Day


End file.
